


just tonight, stay

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, Ficlet, Heated Kiss, Sloppy Makeouts, This is what we deserved, a lil angst, end of season 3 insert, i miss sam arias, it ain't much but it's honest work, kiss prompts, why did handsome sam have to leave?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: “Alex?” Sam says, dark brows knitting in a mix of surprise and confusion as she meets the Agent’s eyes.“Don’t go,” Alex replies, voice just above a whisper. Any louder and she’d break over the words.--written for the tumblr kiss prompt: agentreign heated kiss
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: tumblr kiss prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	just tonight, stay

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on tumblr a long time ago  
> somehow i never got around to posting here.
> 
> comments are always appreciated!
> 
> **tumblr:** [gaydisasterdanvers](https://gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com)

It’s late.

Or, well, _it’s early_. 

Like two o’clock in the morning on a weekday kind of early. 

But after leaving Kara’s, Alex couldn’t rid her body of restless energy. It’s an electric current humming beneath her skin, impulses triggering the trembling of her muscles, the heavy thud of her heart. She’d hoped the glass of wine would’ve settled her mind, lulling the overwhelming weight of emotion pulling her deeper into dark places after the day’s events. Instead, it turned the agitation into motivation. 

A too familiar turn down a dim suburban street makes her stomach drop, the quiet and stillness shattered by the low growl of her bike’s engine. As the two story home appears in view, a light glowing behind curtains of Sam’s bedroom, she can’t help but wonder exactly how bad of an idea this is. Hell, she’s not even sure what she’s hoping to accomplish. Sam is moving across the country, and rightfully so. National City holds nothing for her but horror and nightmares. 

Her and Ruby deserve the fresh start, a chance at a somewhat normal life as far as possible from the shambles of Reign’s destruction. 

The restless feeling grows as she parks her bike and kills the engine. The quiet strikes her, it’s unsettling to be so far from the sounds of the city- never stilling or sleeping. Her helmet is removed and hung on the handlebars, a hand pushing through the unsettled mess of auburn atop her head.

A steadying breath of evening air fills her lungs. 

When she knocks, it’s soft and gentle. But the door opens quickly, as though her visit was anticipated. And Sam is there, basked in the glow of the entryway lighting. She’s always a god damn vision- even in tattered running shorts and an old t-shirt she manages to set Alex’s heart into an erratic beat against her ribs. 

“Alex?” Sam says, dark brows knitting in a mix of surprise and confusion as she meets the Agent’s eyes. 

“Don’t go,” Alex replies, voice just above a whisper. Any louder and she’d break over the words. Calloused hands reach forward, gently grasping at the woman’s cheeks and pulling until their lips meet somewhere in the middle. 

A hand flattens over her sternum, burning through layers of leather and wool, and she prepares to be pushed away. Instead, the hand slides over her shoulder to curl behind her neck where slender fingers card through the short hair at the base of her skull. She’s kissing Sam Arias and it’s everything she ever hoped and then some because Sam is kissing her back with just as much fervor.

If there were more time, the situation would be different. Alex would spoil her, take her to dinner and let her ride on the back of her bike. She’d watch too intently as Sam shakes the mess of hair from the confines of her helmet, laugh at the way the strands fall every which way across her face. She would walk her to the door, hand on her lower back and kiss her slow and sweet beneath the porch light. Sam would fall into her arms and they’d jump apart as Ruby opened the door and teased.

But there _isn’t_ more time, and the desperation shows as Sam’s tongue traces her lip and dips inside her mouth to taste the muscle of her tongue before teeth sink in and draw blood from her lip. She’s _drowning_ in the onslaught of Sam’s mouth. The waves of lips and tongue and teeth working relentlessly at the chapped corners of her mouth, swallowing the low groan that pulls from deep in her abdomen as hips crash against her. The powerful muscle of Sam’s tongue slips between her lips and curls around her own, flicking purposefully at the tip as she devours each sigh and whimper as they vibrate from her vocal cords.

Strong hands grasp at Sam’s hips, spinning their bodies and walking backwards until Sam’s body hits the door with a solid ‘thunk’. Their lips part for a moment, each taking a moment to fight for oxygen before she’s being pulled back into Sam’s space, their lips meeting for a moment before Alex pushes her hips forward into Sam’s and the woman lets out a sinful moan, hips canting forward to fight for friction against Alex’s muscled thigh. 

“Tell me to stop,” Alex begs as a hand slides over the swell of Sam’s ass, lifting and pulling until the entire length of exposed thigh hikes over her hip. Her mouth works down the woman’s neck, tasting the salty sweet flesh with teeth and tongue, just enough to have her writhing but not quite enough to mark. Hell, she doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t know if she truly can but she needs confirmation before they stumble across the line they’ve so carefully toed for months.

“Don’t stop,” Sam breathes, tilting her head back the door to expose more of her neck while grasping tighter at Alex’s scalp to keep her from stilling her mouth’s actions. “God, _please_ don’t stop.”

Two hands now slip over the soft skin at the back of Sam’s thighs, lifting and pulling until legs lock behind Alex’s hips with ease. Pulling back from where her mouth has left breadcrumbs of broken blood vessels, she meets Sam’s gaze and a shiver rips through her body at the sight of blown pupils and flushed skin. 

It’s the most beautiful thing Alex has ever seen.

“Okay,” she says with one firm nod. And it breaks her a little. The finality. But then Sam’s mouth is on hers and all logical thought fades into the way her tongue moves against her lips and teeth, the way she moans into her mouth and her hands push the leather from Alex’s shoulders before gripping at the muscle flexing taut beneath her sweater. 

“We have tonight,” Sam whispers against Alex’s lips, “Let’s not waste it.”

“Tonight,” Alex repeats, carefully taking the steps upstairs towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. There are lips on her jaw, teeth nipping at the flesh. She pushes away the ache that blossoms deep within the recesses of her chest, bruised and battered but bandaged. “Just tonight.”


End file.
